You Belong to Me
by honeycrispapple16
Summary: If Kairi and Sora went to Hogwarts. Not what you'd expect. Harry Potter and his friends will play stronger parts in later chapters. Nina and Riku try to divide Kairi and Sora for themselves. Will it work? KairixSora; HarryxGinny; HermoinexDraco; RonxPansy I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT NINA. Rated M for strong language and lemons
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

Epilogue: Promise

Kairi sat at home looking up at the ceiling, listening and watching the fan run as she was going through her memories remembering the days she and Sora would go to school together, either his parents or hers driving. They would enter the school together and leave together. Just when she began to worry that they'd be separated for high school, she could still feel the relief she felt when they both obtained Hogwarts acceptance letters one week apart. He was her best friend and her next door neighbor and they both would be attending Hogwarts that next week.

Her mind started wandering to the events of her parents death, and she started to curl up a ball closing her eyes as she heard her aunts frantic voice calling to Kairi who had been waiting for her parents to come back from their anniversary dinner. She was 8 years old when her parents went head on with wrong way driver killing them instantly. She opened her eyes as she remembered the one person she wanted with her was Sora.

She shot up from her bed and ran to the window that was facing his; she pulled her blinds back and frowned to see his light off already. 'Oh, hell nah.' She picked up a paralyzing blow flute that had been an impulse buy from an Indian reservation she visited with her family as they were passing by. She picked up a rock that she kept stashed in her desk for times like these and stuck it inside. She grinned already wanting to laugh as she brought it to her lips and breathed out as fast and as hard as she could watching it fling out and hit his window.

She waited. Nothing. As she was about to get another rock from the medium sized pile (yes she had the rocks in order from smallest to largest), a light turned on and the blinds shot back and a grumpy shirtless crazy haired kid peeked out. She smiled and waved at him, motioning for him to come over. He sighed and shook his head; she then motioned toward the flute and her watch indicating she could do this all night. He then quickly let the blinds fall and put clothes on and crawled out of his window and walked towards hers climbing the window and into her room.

"SOR-A!" She sang wrapped her arms around him as he stood there stiff. When she let go, he nodded at her as if to ask her what the deal was. She sat him down on her bed and looked seriously at him. "We'll be starting Hogwarts tomorrow…" she starts. "I want us to make a promise to each other that we'll always be friends and stay close to each other, but I also want to see you make real friends. Stop closing yourself off from people, even me. I've known you since we were in diapers, and we've seen each other naked." He was about to get up and walk out from the uncomfortable direction this was going but she yanked on his shirt and pulled him down, "I'm not finished, fool. We used to shower together when we were little and yet you treat me like I'm just another stranger."

He shrugged and she sighed. She held up her pinky and said "Promise. Promise you won't forget me and you'll open up, and stay away from your psycho ex!" He really didn't feel like arguing, even though he finally stopped talking to that moron almost a week ago…he probably forgot to tell her but that would only freak her out more plus it was highly unlikely her spacey ass got into Hogwarts unless they really recruited anyone with "powers" and knew that even though it didn't mean shit to him, it would make her chill so he held out his pinky and she wrapped hers around his, and they kissed their fists making it a packed.


	2. Chapter 2: School

School

A/N: Ok, so the first chapter was a little bumpy, I know, and it is going to drag a little bit here and there but just bear with me. I'm trying to make this somewhat as realistic and relatable as possible without adding too much boring dialogue. But pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease, ask questions, and leave reviews, I will appreciate any and all constructive criticism. It helps me update faster… ;)

Kairi heard her alarm clock go off with a loud screech, she reached for it and it all of a sudden started jumping around her room, she hopped out of bed and started chasing it, "What the Fffff-!" when she finally caught it. She stormed out of her room downstairs to see her aunt there making breakfast, "Morning sleepy head" She smiled.

Kairi slammed it on the counter, "What in the world is this monstrosity?"

"Oh, this little bad ass here I saw that on facebook and thought it would perfect to buy for you seeing as you have a hard time getting your lazy ass out of bed in the morning- here have some shredded wheat its good for you."

"That's not shredded wheat, that's shredded paper, and THANKS." She snapped storming up to her room. "Hurry up I have a gift for you!" Called her aunt as Kairi began getting ready.

Kairi had just about finished getting ready when she saw Sora digging around his room for a shirt, she stared not realizing what she was doing, examining his hair, the way it just did and went wherever. Tracing down his back, he wasn't in any way muscular, but he was built perfect, his smooth skin tracing down until she saw the scar where his kidney was. She moved closer to the window, he hadn't really shown her before and she saw it's 3 inch width, white with dots along the side where sutures had been to close the wound that once was when is step dad mercilessly beat him when they were 8. He had stopped talking as much as he used to, stopped laughing and smiling… he had completely changed.

 _Kairi's Memory_

 **Kairi was crying in her bedroom, it was the third day she had gone without eating since her parents passed and her door flew open and her aunt came running in.**

" **Kairi get up, hurry."**

 **She pulled the blanket over her head and started crying harder praying she'd just go away. "Kairi please, its Sora-" Kairi shot up from bed looking her aunt straight in the eyes who had mascara stained under her eyes and the fear that radiated off of them, "Sora is in the hospital, he's been hurt." As Kairi was about to open her mouth, her aunt cut off her off saying there was no time and to leave now.**

After that everything was a blur, she had just lost her parents and couldn't imagine losing her best friend too who was lying in a hospital bed with wires coming from everywhere, after that all she could remember was crying over him as she begged him to wake up and not leave her. His step dad had beaten and stabbed him for trying to protect his mother from him. Now, his parents were remarried and tried to help Sora but the damage had been done, it was too late.

She walked downstairs and saw her aunt holding a box to her.

"Oh what could this be another one of your sick little parting gifts?" Kairi smiled.

"Just shut up and open it smart ass." Kairi started opening it and saw keys, her eyes widened as she saw they were car keys, Jeep car keys.

She was just about to hug her aunt screaming until her aunt stopped her and said, "Before you thank me, this will be waiting for you when you come back. If you make shitty grades, when you come back, I'm gonna have to skin your skinny butt alive before taking it away. And you technically can't drive this until the start of the next school year…but I can trust you to drive proper and not like a psychotic hoodrat right?" Kairi was already jumping and hugged her aunt screaming yes and thank you over and over.

Kairi ran out and looked to Sora's house; he was already outside with his luggage, his parents had bought him a black hummer, that he already driven around it- definitely suited him. He saw her staring as his driver pulled up to take both of them to the airport and she walked over with her stuff. As the driver came out packing their stuff into the trunk, he nodded toward the jeep in the driveway and said "Nice car, hope your aunt already has a lawyer ready for a lawsuit." He said insinuating she was a crappy driver.

Kairi just smiled sarcastically cutting him off to get into the car, "Jealous?"

After much arguing and deliberating, they finally found platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"A wall? How the hell do they expect kids to run through a wall?" Kairi said throwing her arms up.

"I doubt they'd tell students to run through if it was a health hazard you wuss." Sora told her shaking his head.

"I mean they're so worried about muggles seeing, they put a fucking platform out in the form of a wall right here in the open that we literally have to run into. This seriously was not well thought out." She said defending her argument.

"Oh my God, 20 students later," he indicated as students ran through no problem while she stood there bitching, "just run through before I drop kick you."

After what seemed like 100 kids had run by, they rode the amazing train that took them to the enchanting school they would spending 9 months at.

Once they got there, they were introduced to teachers and divided into 4 groups that would occupy different spaces of the school (you guys know the drill). They took many tours over every area and segment. Looking at the history and art that hung on the walls from many decades; it was a beautiful school that kept its old roots. Kairi saw the area she would be staying at with the Griffindor housing and looked back at Sora who was chatting quietly with some Slytherine kids and old friends. She glared when she saw his old bitchy girlfriend from middle school guessing this school will let any moron in who can wave a wand around like a starving monkey. She watched as she was hanging close to him. 'Damn, they got into the same fucking house too. Fucking brilliant did she sell her soul to Satan or something the f-' all of a sudden she bumped into something that felt like a pile of brinks. She looked up; nope it was a ridiculously buff dude.

"Oh- sorry…" She started but she stopped as she saw this handsome young man with cold blue eyes and white hair…and who could forget the body that felt like a brick wall. He stared at her for a moment and smiled as she immediately looked down and tried to go around him when he stopped her.

"You don't remember me do you?" She stared blankly at him; she had no idea who he was. She really had such a shitty memory it was almost shameful. "Riku…? I met you at the camp? I was bunking with your friend Sora over there who you still can't stop staring at..?" Is he asking me or telling me she thought for a second.

She shifted her stance and attempted to peek at Sora from the corner of her eye like she forgot who he was talking about. Sora looked over at her for a moment before quickly looking away. "You're doing it again." Riku said interrupting her thoughts.

"What do you want me to say? We're friends." She said quickly.

"Yeah well, people say you follow him around like a lost puppy, even he seems a little annoyed with your lagging around especially when he was dating..uhm…" He snapped his fingers trying to recall her name.

"Nina?"

"Yeah, her, I don't wanna say you broke them up but-"

"Then what is it you're trying to say?" Kairi interrupted, "It seems you're beating around the bush about something for I don't know what but you're not being subtle enough and it's painfully obvious. Look, I have to head to my room; I have things to do." She said trailing off.

Riku smiled from one side of his mouth and leaned slightly forward, "I'm saying that maybe you should back off, and let him have a life. Maybe even you could gain one in the process"

"And now YOU'RE doing it again," She said her eyes narrowing. "I don't have time for games."

Riku was about to speak when Sora came over, "Kairi, shouldn't you be in your area behind the fat lady?" He didn't even look at Riku. "Riku." He said only half acknowledging him.

"Well I guess that's my cue. Nice seeing you again man," Riku said patting the side of Sora's arm once. "Kairi." He nodded. "I'll see you around." He brushed passed her as he walked to his common room area to Ravenclaw.

"What's up?" He said almost so quietly she wouldn't have heard him if she wasn't used to his purposefully quiet way when he was purpoof asking a question he almost didn't want an answer to if it wasn't heard.

Kairi looked up staring forward, "Sora…do I get in the way?" She said not looking at him. Sora stayed quiet looking at her confusedly. He brushed his hair back and forth with his palm nervously, "Uh…no?"

"Right." She said. "OK, well, I'll see you at dinner." Kairi walked off behind the large door that separated her group from the main hallway leaving Sora there wondering what the big deal was when Nina came up and dragged him to their common room in the next hallway.

She stood alone as everyone was already in their rooms excitedly unpacking. 'Am I in the way? Is Riku right…am I the reason he stays away from people?'

 **A/N: What yah ink? Lemme knowwwwwww! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Seperate Ways

Separate Ways

A week had gone by and the only thing she could say she was fond of was her school uniform. She sighed she missed Sora, but she was trying to give him space, even if it meant watching him run off with that gorilla Nina.

Just then, she saw Nina and Sora walking by as she hid her face in her book shifting slightly in the chair she was sitting in. Sora looked over to her anyways and walked away from Nina suddenly walking towards her. Before she had time to react, he was there in her face. When she refused to look at him, he grabbed her bangs and forced her to face him.

"HEY-!"

"Is there any particular reason why you're avoiding me?" He asked with straight gaze completely ignoring her protest.

"I might be able to think better if it didn't feel like someone was pulling my brain out through my roots." She mumbled trying to pry his fingers open.

"You shouldn't have to think about what the problem is. Just say it." He said releasing her.

"I'm just trying to give you space." She said quietly.

"Did I ask for it?" Before she could answer Riku walked up slamming a giant book down between their faces making Kairi jump and Sora glare at him from the side of his eye unmoving.

"Whoa there buddy", Riku said with his hands up, "I didn't know you were having a moment, my hand slipped haha besides its rude to leave your girlfriend waiting" He said motioning towards Nina who now had her arms crossed looking very irritated which made Kairi avert her gaze sideways to the ground. Sora stared at her for a while before giving up and walking away.

"What the hell Sora?" Nina asked.

"I don't know."

"You need better friends." She suggested pulling his arm close to her.

"What, like you?" (Sarcasm)

Nina smiled showing her perfect teeth almost threateningly. "We both know I'm more though."

Kairi didn't know why she was letting this guy get in her head, she felt it was wrong but maybe he was right. Meanwhile Riku was just standing there studying her face and smiling to himself as he knew that it was working, he was separating them.

"What are you studying?" He asked kicking it down a notch, finding it safe to take a gentler approach now that she was down. He knew how to mess with a girl like her, and he enjoyed it because she was worth so much more, she was perfect. She was so tiny, almost fragile looking. Her petit frame made her look breakable and he tried imagining the most improper thoughts of her vulnerable beneath him. Besides that, she had the softest looking magenta hair he'd ever seen that always smelt good as she walked by, and these bright blue eyes that changed colors transitioning from green to blue time to time; and yet she didn't notice him. He liked it almost. She wasn't easy prey and it was quite refreshing.

"Nothing," she said quietly. "Why are you trying to be my buddy now? Haven't you said enough already?"

' _Sharp eye she has there.'_ "What do you mean? I was just stating the truth, if part of you believes it, then that part of you must know it's true too." He said crossing his arms sitting down across from her.

"No, I don't, you're making me doubt my friendship with Sora-"

"'Friendship'. That's not a friendship, that's an awkward co-dependency you guys have going on. Only couples are that close, and you guys are not, you two are just ridiculously damaged." He said cutting her off. Now her face was turning red getting ready to bite back. He was looking through her walls and she couldn't believe it. How in the hell did he know? He spoke before he could go off. "What? You think you two are so complex? It's not difficult to see that you think you can't have any other real friends nor dare I say, boyfriends, because he was there for you during something, I'm going to assume, was traumatic; so now you have to be around him 24/7 because it makes YOU feel good even if that's not what HE wants?" She could feel herself starting to get angry now, but what could she say? He was reading her mind; shining light on her doubts, a light to her attention she hadn't noticed before. Or didn't want to.

"You can't speak for him. You don't know anything about me or him." She snapped.

"Well, enlighten me." He said challenging her leaning over the table in her face.

"Oh, come off it!" She said picking up her crap and walk running out of the relaxation area. He laughed quietly to himself as he knew he had her right where he wanted her, and she was NOT going to be easy. "Oh man," he sighed happily.

Kairi turned a corner and saw Sora standing there with his arms crossed like he knew she'd eventually come that way as she stopped abruptly.

"What the hell is going on with you Kairi?" He asked staring at her hard.

She brushed a piece of her hair back behind her face, "Uhm, where's Nina?" She said not looking at him while adjusting the book in her hand.

"I don't know, why? You miss her?" He said turning it back on her.

"No, stop. She's your girlfriend so I'm trying to give you two space unlike last time…" She said trailing off remembering the nights she'd be at his house turning his phone over when she'd call, working her hardest to tell him she wasn't any good for him, which wasn't completely untrue. Nina was manipulative, mean, controlling and tried pressuring Sora into trying "things" which kids their age shouldn't even be thinking of. So Kairi was always there to get in the middle because she didn't want him to do those things especially with Nina using the excuse that she wasn't the one and he could do better.

"You want her to be my girlfriend? Because I remember a time when you insisted that she was a 'thirsty peckerwood' trying to get in my pants and drive us apart. And for some reason you're pushing for that to happen." He said balling his fists. "What are you trying to accomplish? What is your problem? Are you mad she hangs around me or something?"

"If that makes you happy then you should be with her?" Kairi said ignoring everything else he just said.

"Don't test me Kairi because I don't test well. What do you want me to say? You know what, whatever. Screw this." He said surrendering to her stubbornness.

"That's fine, you two have fun." She said walking passed him immediately regretting what she just said. She didn't want that, he was HER Sora, not Nina's. So why was she letting insignificant thoughts cloud her mind that were planted there by a prematurely graying 16 year old boy? She squinted hard and then turned around to take back what she said but Sora had already gone and she stood alone as the bell went off and kids started walking in and out of their rooms to get ready for the next class bumping her they passed. She put her hand to her forehead and held her hair back for a moment and mumbling "fuck" over and over again before walking off hanging her head with her hand now covering her eyes frustratingly to keep from crying.

 **A/N: At this point, I'm already getting bored with my own story. Getting more and more unmotivated because im an indecisive kid but after a few more chapter I may go on hiatus. Let me know what you think of it I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4: Give Yourself to Me

Give Yourself to Me

 **A/N: I'm introducing the famous 3 finally in this chapter. It'll be sudden but I'll make it work. And I hate all of you for not reviewing or telling me ANYTHING, it could even be random like your room smells like onions. IGAF but whatever…going to a party, thought I'd update. Enjoy…or not.**

Kairi, Sora, Riku, Nina, Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Draco started a scrimmage for a basketball game in gym class. The kids were all divided in 4 different stations in the giant gym. Another group was working in the weight room, the other was doing drills, and the last group was practicing shooting by playing around the world. Sure everyone preferred Quiditch, but some physical exorcise was required outside of running for your life when something happened around the school.

It was supposed to be boys against girls, but Ron lost rock, paper, scissors and was therefore forced to make the girls team even.

As Kairi got the ball, she dribbled to the basket to shoot but was stuffed by Sora as he landed back down in her face. As he stood there for a moment challenging her almost, she just stared at him not knowing what to do or say. "It's all good," Hermoine said patting her back on the way to run and get the ball that had went out of bounds.

"What the hell was that?" Nina hissed in her ear getting up to the side of her.

Kairi shifted and started walking to the center where the ball would be tossed back in, "I lost it." She stated simply trying not to change face as she heard the guys patting Sora's back except for Riku who walked over and yanked on a piece of her hair and she turned her head to look at him. He winked at her as he tossed the piece of her pony tail at her face making it hit her, "Hey!" She said pushing his back as he grabbed her, getting her in a head lock and the two started laughing making Sora turn his head irritated watching them in disgust but careful not to let his face show it.

Nina walked up to him, "They sure looks cute…" she whispered in his ear. He didn't even flinch, he knew how Nina was, he wasn't about to play along with her, but this kind of behavior from Kairi was unexpected. She was acting like- "That slut." Nina said and he turned and looked at her, "Oh shut up, Nina." He said about to turn and get ready to change stations to the weight room. The whistle had sounded but Nina grabbed his arm, "Hey, I'm worried about you. You're letting that little trick get into your head and it's despicable, you're better than that." She said trying to puff his ego. He stood for a sec before yanking his arm away walking towards the weight room.

Kairi paired with Hermoine as they took turns helping each other with the bar as they lay down in the bench.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermoine smiled up at Kairi as she tried to lift. Kairi nodded and smiled also. "So, is that your boyfriend?" Hermoine asked and Kairi just stared at her confused.

"What? No. Wait, who?" She said nervously as Hermoine motioned her head to Riku who was working with Nina. "HIM? NO." Kairi said shaking her head as if to shake the thought of dating him from her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I see you guys together all the time."

"Trust me," Kairi said, "the few times were converse, it's not a pleasant one."

"Oh, OK, you two just seemed close since the incident in the gym while we scrimmaged." Hermoine said simply.

"So, what about you?" Kairi said trying to change the subject.

"I'm dating that bleach blonde fool over there," She motioned toward Draco who was watching her closely making sure Kairi was paying attention to the bar as Hermoine lifted.

"I see…" Kairi said as the bell went off for them to switch places.

"You know, we didn't always get along either." Hermoine stated helping Kairi with the bar.

"Oh?" Kairi said looking up.

"No," Hermoine laughed, "we all hated Draco and his friends, he was rude, arrogant, conceited," this all sounded all too familiar in terms of Riku but she just listened. "It turned out that he really wasn't such a bad guy. I mean it took 3 years but-"

"You're a 3rd year?" Kairi said surprised.

"Yup," Hermoine smiled, "We just got caught in freshman P.E because we avoided taking it, too caught up in other things we wanted to do. But yeah, Draco and I didn't get along and then, I don't know. Things changed." She said, "Maybe this guy isn't so different."

Kairi stopped for a moment. She thought hard and then proceeded to tell her the drama going on with Nina, Sora and Riku but left out personal details about their childhood. She was surprised what a great listener Hermoine was, they didn't even notice as they shifted different stations ending up back in the gym to play around the world.

"You know..."Hermoine said sitting down for a moment as everyone took a break, but sat a little farther from everyone, "you can't let other people dictate for your feelings. It honestly seem like you like Sora, but that's just from the outside looking in. I'm not saying to tell Sora your feelings today or tomorrow or next week but don't shut him out either because someone else tells you you're hanging around him too much. It's just not logical, it's kind of ridiculous." Hermoine said studying Kairi's face.

Kairi looked up to see Sora sitting studying his phone, wishing it was her he would text or call, she didn't really see him that way…did she?

Riku walked up to Sora as everyone was going to the locker rooms to shower and snatched his phone from his hands, to see a photo of Kairi and him when they were 5, holding hands as they jumped into the pool into their mother's arms. Their moms had been friends growing up along with their husbands. They were all high school sweethearts and they swore their kids would be the same in private conversation when Kairi and Sora were playing.

"Man, just give it up." Riku said dropping Sora's phone on his lap. "You two are growing apart, she's mine now and that little trinket, Nina is yours. Back off and let someone else have a turn or else I'll just have to plant bigger bombs in their field and you'll really regret it." He said walking off.

Kairi watched silently as Sora sat there throwing his head hack resting it against the wall he sat back into. She walked up and sat to her knees in front of him, he gently rested her hand on his phone as if to ask if she could look and when he didn't protest she saw the photo from when they were kids. She felt a rush of happiness fill to the darkest parts of her soul and smiled to hold back tears. Without even thinking she leaned forward fast and kissed him so hard his head went back into the wall, he opened his mouth to say something and instead her mouth opened to match his, covering the gaps. They weren't experienced kissers, and since it was her first kiss, she didn't move her tongue to touch his.

When she pulled back, she stared at him for a long time and said, "Promise, when we're older, we'll give ourselves to each other. I don't want to give this to anyone else except you and vice versa. I want us to share everything together before we grow up and drift apart. We'll at least have each other's past as we start a future with someone. I'm so sorry I'm so selfish Sora, but promise me. If you can't, then I understand."

He sat there for a minute staring at her pinky that was held up again, and maybe it was the mild concussion he felt he'd gotten but he held out his pinky anyways and she smiled running off to the girls locker room as he finally stood making his way to the boys locker room and thought, "What a weird chick."


	5. Chapter 5: Bump in the Road

Bump in the Road

Riku had seen what had happened as he saw Sora and Kairi back right back into their old ways sitting with Ron, Harry, Draco and some other 3rd years. He initially thought they were "together", but as he saw the way they acted, he noticed nothing had changed. They just shared a kiss that ended in an awkward pinky swear that he knew he had to take control of. The only problem was, he had no idea what was exactly said or what the hell happened and it was driving him on the verge of a psychiatric evaluation.

As he was sitting in potions he watched Nina closely, noticing she had managed to flirt her way into doing no work, and was just smiling seductively at the poor nerd next to her who was obviously doing all the work, he started shaking his head. This girl was not exactly ideal for his plan to really work; her only redeeming quality was her pretty face. She could not switch character to make her personality even a LITTLE likeable. He needed to fix that, somehow.

Right as class was dismissed, he caught Nina as she was walking through the door, grabbing her arm and dragged her off around the corner where they kept the brooms stashed. "Subtle are we?" She said pushing one of his arms from the wall to giver herself space to breathe between the bubble that he was very clearly invading.

"Shut your face." He said annoyed, "We have to talk."

"About."

"Those two" He replied lowering his hands and peeking around the corner to Sora and Kairi who had her hands gripping his hair laughing as he made a pained face from the tangles she was getting caught in.

"Yeahhhhhh, so? I don't need your help, I have it figured out." She said trying not to let her anger get the best of her as she gripped her hair at the base of her forehead and breathed out slowly before running her hand through her long black hair.

"Don't be cocky; you need me just as much as I need you. We have to get between them somehow. Are you sleeping with him?" Riku asked.

"HAH. I wish." She said looking down, "He won't even touch me that way, although I know he is very well endowed." She said trailing off.

"Ok, well, do you think you can get him in that predicament again where you could get his pants off? You've obviously seen it, unless you're getting his shit confused with someone else's"

"I didn't…SEE anything." She snapped, "We were making out one time and he got turned on I guess, not that I blame him, I taught him everything he knows there. But we were literally so close and it was like that bitch Kairi had told him something then he started pushing me away. I swear that little shit for brains has sexual tension that she probably picked up from an episode of the teletubbies because she's THAT fucking stupid." She ranted.

"That made no sense. Whatever, it doesn't matter, as long as you fuck the brains out of Sora, she'll never look back again I'm almost positive of that. And I mean that quite literally, he should be the one walking funny in the morning." Riku said moving back finally.

"If you drop one more sugar coated insult on me YOU'LL be the one walking funny after I jam the point of my shoe up your ass hole."

Riku smiled. "Good, finally, I was beginning to think you were really were a moron."

"Yeah, ok, you're making me uncomfortable, what the hell do you want me to do? He's not going to have sex with me. I don't even think he thinks about sex, if he does he fooled me. He never initiated, it was always me and that was when we were in middle school."

"He's a guy, he'll have sex with anything that has a hole. But don't let his feelings for her discourage you because once you shag him senseless, he'll have lost EVERYTHING, and he'll have no one to turn to except you. And besides, if you're worried about how to seduce him, trick him. Everyone knows they like each other except for them. So get into his head that he won't make it enjoyable for her if he doesn't practice. He'll scare her off with his inability to please her and make her feel good, and before you ask how, use your fucking imagination. Get creative, be pushy, convince him the only way to keep her and make her happy is if you trusts you to just practices with you before going with her." Nina eyes widened. He was right, this brute was absolutely right. She'd never thought of that, if he had sex with her and lost Kairi, then he'd be hers forever. He'd have no choice.

"Deal." She said running off to get her words straight the next time she saw him. She'd have to work it in gradually, or else he'd be scared off. This bump in the road was only temporary, and she knew exactly how to handle this twat.

Kairi and her new friends were laughing, taking turns drinking out of what meant to be pumpkin juice that Ron had zapped with different spices on the table giving it a fatally disgusting taste that he swore was like "nectar from the gods". Pansy was pushing Ron's arm as he held her face with one hand to pour the drink into her mouth with his other hand.

Sora was finally smiling a bit shaking his head as Harry and Draco and Hermoine were screaming "chug chug chug" and "Ohhhhhhhhh!" as he got Pansy to drink some of it and she coughed uncontrollably. "It tastes like ASS!" She said slapping Ron's arm and he just laughed with everyone else.

Sora turned to see Kairi laughing so hard small tears formed around her eyes and she held her stomach in pain from laughing so much. He'd missed this. He didn't want to lose it, he wanted to be himself again and forget what his step dad had done as he opened his shell and started getting ready to do to her what Ron had done to Pansy and it all became a huge game as everyone proceeded to start laughing again.

Riku stood at the doorway watching and smirked as he told himself, the tables were going to switch and there was nothing Kairi or Sora could do to stop it. He then walked over to the table and sat smiling at everyone as he also took a turn at the drink pretending to be part of the group that was having so much fun.

Nina sat in her room, getting her last resort together if her plan failed, and also a little confidence builder for convincing him to sleep with her in case he had doubts, she got a spell ready to clear that doubt since she knew how temporary and pointless love potions were. When she finished and saw it was done, she slipped the vile in her pocket lying back to her bed excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6: Practice

Practice

Nina was skipping down the hallway much like the Lovegood girl that she'd mercilessly make fun of and talk shit about every time she saw her overly perky ass frolicking in the hallways. She stopped when she spotted Sora and Kairi sitting across from Hermoine and Draco as they were practicing the dark arts laughing as Draco was the one trying to calm down and help Hermoine the brainiack who looked like she was going to light the instructions on fire for whatever potion they were brewing.

Nina smiled at the thought of dragging them apart as she continued walking trying to recall every move she'd been noting from the pornos she'd been watching to prepare herself. Sure, she'd given head and let someone finger her and eat her out, but she'd never gone all the way and she avoided by jumping up and going down on her ex's. She really enjoyed the thought of Sora being her first time. Making him scream her name as she rode him, thanking the lord over and over she hadn't given it up to any of the retards she'd dated. She didn't consider herself a true virgin since the fingering, but it was still good enough for her as she raced down the hall getting ready for phase 1.

Kairi and Sora parted ways with Hermoine and Draco.

"You've been practicing on the broom right?" Kairi asked as they were walking back to their dorm rooms.

"Sort of." Sora replied.

"The exam is next week; you have to keep practicing, why don't we practice together next week since were partners for the assignment anyways?" She suggested obviously stressing about the partner project. They had to command their brooms and practicing taking control of the others in the case they were attacked. Whoever broke the others first got 10 points, the loser got 4.

"Sure, as long as you don't stop talking to me again because I beat you." Kairi gasped at him waiting for the joke, but he was dead serious so she punched him the arm and called him rude ass.

"I'll never stop talking to you again," she said smiling back at him going behind her door. "We made a promise!" She winked as he froze remembering what he said and she laughed closing the door behind her.

Hermoine was already sitting there reading a book as Draco had his arm wrapped her. She sat up quickly patting his leg quickly as he dismissed himself right away giving Hermoine a kiss. After he left, she patted the space next to her as Kairi ran over plopping on the couch giggling with Hermoine telling her of the promise they made back in the gym previously.

"What the?" Hermoine started, "And you've never…"

Kairi shook her head feircly, "No never-how is it? What am I in for?" She said facing Hermone completely.

Hermoine swallowed rather loudly with her eyes widening. "It's not like the movies, you know. It's messy and dare I say bloody and I'm not over exaggerating…." She stated uncomfortably hoping to pop whatever bubble made her think sex was enjoyable…the first time anyways. She began telling her of her first sexual experience with Draco, telling her to do foreplay as much as possible before hand because if she's not aroused enough it would hurt more than shaving her pubic hair with a dull razor.

"Soooooo…, are you sure you want Sora to be your first time? You're still so young, you speak as if you don't plan on being with Sora forever, why would you want him to be your first?" Hermoine asked.

"Because I trust him more than anyone in the world…if I get married and my husband cheats on me or if I just in a relationship and sleep with them and it ends badly…I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Kairi said.

"But you won't regret it with Sora?" Hermoine pushed.

"No, because he is and will always be my best friend. He would never do anything to hurt me. It's better this way, this way, I'll have lost it to someone I care about and by the time I meet someone well both have experience, and it won't have to be awkward. I won't be jealous he's been with other women, it'll be smooth and enjoyable." Kairi countered, Hermoine read her hard, not sure if she was trying to convince Hermoine or herself.

"So, what you're saying is you have so little trust in people you'd rather have sex with your best friend out of fear for a situation that hasn't even happened yet?" Hermoine wasn't getting it. Kairi just smiled at her.

"This will be our special bond sealing our friendship forever, no matter what happens we'll always have each other and that moment. It's okay if you don't understand; trust me I know what I'm doing, you'll see." Kairi said squeezing Hermoine's knee.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt…"Hermoine said gently smoothing the side of Kairi's hair. "I support whatever you want to do because I'M your friend also." Kairi just stared at her; this made her so happy he almost wanted to cry a bit. "We are all both yours and Sora's friends we want to see you two happy, even if it means this… pact." She laughed. They hugged and walked up to their rooms laughing and talking.

Sora was walking back to his room behind the picture door when he heard Nina call out from the sofa. "Hey Sora, long time no talk." She smiled swirling her green tea in her hand, and motioning the come here with her index finger.

"What's up?" He said sitting down next to her.

"I'm not sure, you tell me. I see you and Kairi have rekindled the friendship she almost screwed up with her own big head." She said taking a sip.

"Yeah, still don't know what happened there." Sora sighed.

"How is that? I mean that you two were able to fix it that is."

Sora shrugged, "We made a promise. Kairi always makes promises, I think that's what she does when starts feeling unsafeor out of control about something…" Nina looked at him then raised her eyebrows for him to keep going.

"I think she wants me to be her first time-" Nina started coughing abruptly, trying to catch her breath, that little bitch! She thought.

"Sorry, sorry. Went down the wrong pipe" She pointed to her throat trying to keep her cool and that hot tea was not helping.

"Riiiiiiiiight well, yeah I think that's the plan." He said simply.

"And what do you think?" Nina asked, thinking that just might be what she needs to ease in the suggestion.

"I'm not sure. I've never done that before, I mean I've been close with you I guess, but that's as far and I don't know if it'd even be that good." He was unsure or insecure, while this pissed her off a little; she saw it as a window.

"Well, why don't you practice." She suggested nonchalantly taking another sip. "With me." He looked up at her staring blank for a minute. Was this another trick?

"I don't know-"

"Think about it," she said putting her cup down finally. "You're concerned it might suck, I'm telling you that you can use me to practice, no strings attached, no nothing. If it sucks, it might be awkward and it might ruin the friendship you two just started back with. It could suck so bad, you two won't even be able to look at each other, and then you'll never be friends again. If you really think about it, this could break the whole friendship while erupting another not-so-civil war." She said thinking it was already awkward enough making him promise to be her first and shit.

Sora looked half convinced making her dance around inside. "It'll be fine Sora, you can try every trick on me first, so that way when you do it on her there won't be any glitches. You won't finish in the first five seconds either. You two will go right back to normal after you do it, it'll be perfect." Assuming they only do it once…she thought.

Sora thought it over for a second, she might be right. He looked over at her and nodded. "OK."


End file.
